Mettaton
Mettaton (/ˈmɛ.də.ˌtʌn/) est un robot avec une ÂME qui a été construit par Alphys. Initialement créé dans le but d'être un robot tueur d'humain pour le divertissement, Mettaton est révélé plus tard avoir agis ainsi. Mettaton est l'unique star de la télévision de l'Underground. Profil Apparence Forme initiale Mettaton apparaît comme un grand rectangle gris avec une grille de lumières en haut qui peut changer de couleurs selon ses différentes actions. Il a quatre cadrans sur le bas de son corps, il n'a qu'une seule jambe qui finit en une roue. Il a deux bras robotiques qui se terminent par une paire de gants blancs. Mettaton EX Après avoir activé l'interrupteur sur son dos dans la Neutral ou True Pacifist Route, Mettaton se transforme en Mettaton EX; un nouveau corps qu'il a spécialement demandé à Alphys de faire pour lui. Dans sa forme humanoïde, il a les cheveux noirs en une longue frange qui couvre son œil droit, une "peau" pâle, et des segments métalliques visible au-dessus de son œil gauche. Il a un haut rose avec un cadran sur le côté et une enceinte, une ceinture métallique étroite, des larges épaules noires au-dessus de ses bras segmentés qui se terminent par des gants. Ses longues jambes vêtues de noir se terminent par des bottes roses à talons hauts. Mettaton NEO Après s'être confronté au protagoniste durant la Genocide Route, Mettaton se transforme en Mettaton NEO, qui ressemble à Mettaton EX, mais avec plus d'éléments de combat. Son avant-bras droit est remplacé par ce qui semble être un canon, ses épaules sont vêtues d'épaulières, qui sont de la forme de ses jambes, qui sont plus longues que ses bras et possède des ailes sur le dos. L'âme sur sa taille pointe vers le haut, il a un cœur gravé sur sa poitrine comme Undyne the Undying. Ses cheveux sur la droite sont relevés en formes de piques révélant un énorme segment noir sur le visage, avec une lumière en forme de croix placée sur l’œil droit. Personnalité Mettaton est une présentateur de TV confiant, charismatique et charmant qui aime le drame, l'action et la violence. Il vit pour son compteur de vues et adore faire des performances. Il réalise souvent une pose quand il fait quelque chose de mal et prend du temps sur ses différents spectacles pour battre des "méchants". Il montre une appréciation peu profonde pour l'existence. Cependant, en dépit de sa personnalité apparemment narcissique, il se soucie profondément de l'impact positif qu'il a sur les habitants de l'Underground. Histoire Neutral Route Lors de la rencontre d'Alphys dans le Labo, le protagoniste est averti(e) de l'existence d'une machine qu'elle a créé, Mettaton. Alphys le décrit comme un robot qui a été fait pour être une star de la TV mais a éventuellement une fonctionnalité anti-humain ajouté. (probablement dans le but d'obtenir de l'attention de la part d'Asgore). Immédiatement après être averti(e), Mettaton détruit le mur (à noter que le trou ne fait que quelques centimètres de large, indiquant qu'il était là à attendre) et force le protagoniste à jouer à son Quiz Mortel. Spectacle du Quiz Mettaton pose une série de questions qui doivent être répondues dans un court temps (30 secondes, mais cela descend approximativement à deux chiffres par seconde, donnant alors 15 secondes seulement pour répondre). Si les réponses sont fausses ou ne sont pas répondues à temps, Mettaton attaque avec un choc électrique faisant de gros dégâts en réduisant la moitié des HP du protagoniste. Alphys en haut à droite "souffle" les réponses avec ses mains; en découvrant cela, Mettaton choisit de l'humilier en demandant au protagoniste sur qui Alphys à des sentiments. Selon le choix du protagoniste, Mettaton s'en va en concluant que le quiz a perdu toute sa tension dramatique. Cooking with a Killer Robot Durant le voyage du protagoniste à Hotland, Mettaton le coince dans des pièges mortels de divers genres. D'abord, dans une émission de cuisine où Mettaton prépare un plat (un gâteau pour être exact) avec l'âme d'un humain en tant qu'ingrédient. Alphys appelle et suggère de faire un ingrédient de substitution si jamais les téléspectateurs sont vegans, dans le but d'empêcher Mettaton de récolter l'âme du protagoniste, à la place Mettaton pointe plus loin un autre substitut sur le haut d'un placard. Toutefois, le placard comme à monter depuis le sol à une grande vitesse, forçant le protagoniste à utiliser le jetpack qui est ajouté à son téléphone par Alphys. Il/Elle s'envolera jusqu'en haut et doit récupérer le substitut dans un temps limite imposé par Mettaton pendant qu'il fait tomber des œufs, de la farine et du lait qui sont les ingrédients que le protagoniste lui a apporté. * Si le protagoniste atteint le substitut dans les temps, Mettaton lui indique qu'il a déjà préparé le gâteau avant de partir. * Si le protagoniste échoue, Mettaton prétend soudain que le spectacle est sur pause publicitaire et refuse de le/la tuer parce qu'il n'y a plus de téléspectateurs. De toute manière, il commente qu'il a été déjoué encore une fois par Alphys. Lors de l'interaction avec le substitut après cette rencontre, il montre que la boîte a été collée sur la table, de sorte que le protagoniste n'aurait pas été en mesure d'obtenir le substitut donné. MTT News Vient deuxièmement l'émission des dernières nouvelles, dans laquelle Mettaton demande au protagoniste de faire un reportage sur l'un des nombreux éléments dans la salle, où tous se révèlent être des bombes cachées par Mettaton. Mettaton éparpille ensuite les bombes autour de la zone, et le protagoniste est forcé de trouver et désamorcer toutes les bombes avec l'une des fonctionnalités d'Alphys ajoutée au téléphone, avant que la plus grande bombe au centre de la pièce n'explose. * Si le protagoniste désamorce toutes les bombes à temps, Mettaton déclare que la bombe explosera dans deux secondes. * Si le protagoniste n'a pas désactivé toutes les bombes dix secondes avant que la bombe explose, le temps ralentit considérablement. Indépendamment du fait que les bombes ont été désamorcées ou non, Alphys piratera la grosse bombe et la désactivera. UNDERTALE, la Comédie Musicale Enfin, Mettaton emprisonne le protagoniste dans une comédie musicale, où Mettaton va chanter un amour interdit entre lui, un monstre, et le protagoniste, un humain. Il mentionne combien il est triste qu'il/elle doit être envoyé(e) au cachot, avant d'ouvrir une trappe sous elle/lui dans une pièce avec un puzzle de cases colorées. Mettaton annonce que le protagoniste doit passer le puzzle des cases de couleur dans un délai court avant qu'une colonne de flammes vienne à elle/lui sur le côté et le/la brûle à mort. * Si le protagoniste réussit à compléter le puzzle, Mettaton désactivera les flammes "en sachant" qu'Alphys l'aurait fait. * Si le protagoniste échoue, les flammes se rapprocheront, seulement pour qu'Alphys les désactive. ** Si le protagoniste a marché sur un carreau vert, Mettaton lui rappellera que ce carreau fait apparaître un monstre, qui est Mettaton lui-même. ** Si le protagoniste n'a pas marché sur une case verte, Mettaton dit à plusieurs reprises «bien» avant de reconnaître que le protagoniste n'a jamais marché sur une case verte, mais l'affronte quand même. Mettaton procède alors à engager le protagoniste dans une bataille après le puzzle de tuiles. Cependant, Alphys a une mise à jour finale sur le téléphone qu'elle avait donné au protagoniste. Ce bouton jaune tire un projectile sur Mettaton, que le protagoniste peut utiliser à répétition. Mettaton fera comme s'il avait été battu par les projectiles et fuit. Fin de la Rencontre au Core Après que le protagoniste a atteint la fin du CORE, il/elle est une fois de plus confronté(e) à Mettaton. Cette fois, Mettaton relève qu'il a réarrangé le CORE et a engagé des monstres dans le but de tuer le protagoniste. Il affirme qu'Alphys a ajouté tous ces ajustements dans le but de s'introduire elle-même dans l'histoire parce qu'elle aime tellement le protagoniste qu'elle voulait se sentir importante à ses yeux en l'aidant. Toutes les menaces précédentes de Mettaton était du faux, tout était scénarisé et utilisé par Alphys pour s'allier davantage au protagoniste; Alphys avait prévu d'intervenir durant le combat entre Mettaton et le protagoniste en "désactivant" Mettaton et enfin apparaître comme une héroïne auprès du protagoniste. Cette fois, cependant, Mettaton a fait un plan pour prévenir l'aide d'Alphys, et ainsi avoir un véritable combat contre le protagoniste : il bloque la porte pour empêcher Alphys d'entrer. Il explique qu'il veut prendre l'ÂME du protagoniste pour ainsi quitter l'Underground et devenir une superstar à la Surface. Mais de cette façon, Asgore ne peut détruire la Barrière et ré-enflammer la guerre entre les humains et les monstres, ce qui coûterait cher à son compteur de vues. Mettaton EX Mettaton attaque le protagoniste, mais sous les (urgents) conseils d'Alphys, le protagoniste piège Mettaton en lui disant de se tourner, de sorte qu'il/elle puisse basculer l'interrupteur sur le dos de Mettaton pour le rendre vulnérable. Cet interrupteur transforme Mettaton en Mettaton EX et commence la véritable émission du jeu. Si en prenant des dégâts, en utilisant des objets de marque populaire ou en utilisant des ACTs spécifiques, le nombre de vues dépasse 10 000 (ou 12 000, s'il a encore ses jambes), Mettaton arrête le combat. A sa grande surprise, ceci est l'épisode le plus regardé qu'il ait jamais fait et commence à prendre les appels des téléspectateurs. Plusieurs appelants, le premier étant Napstablook, avouent à Mettaton qu'il est très apprécié dans l'Underground, et est la principale (peut-être la seule) source de divertissement que la plupart des habitants ont. Il est ému par leur passion pour son émission et décide qu'il ne veut plus quitter l'Underground, et avoue au protagoniste qu'il/elle est assez fort pour potentiellement vaincre Asgore. Il se désactive, sans ses membres (qu'ils soient tombés ou non pendant la bataille) alors que sa batterie s'épuise; son corps peut ensuite être trouvé dans le laboratoire où il subit des réparations. Si Mettaton EX est tué, il se re-transformera à son ancienne forme, en étant sévèrement endommagé. Examiner le corps aura comme description "Il est complètement saccagé". Mystery Key Si le protagoniste achète la Mysterieuse Clé chez Bratty et Catty, il/elle peut entrer dans la maison à droite de celle de Napstablook. Se trouve alors une série de journaux, la maison est montrée comme appartenant à un autre fantôme qui est "le/la cousin(e) de Napstablook" dans le jeu (bien que Papyrus stipule que le "vrai" nom pour ce fantôme soit Happstablook). Après avoir rencontré Alphys, elle prépare un corps pour que Mettaton y habite. Utiliser la Mystérieuse Clé pendant le combat contre Mettaton fait qu'il fait semblant qu' "elle n'existe pas". True Pacifist Route Dans le True Lab, il y a une entrée indiquant qu'Alphys craint que Mettaton ne lui parle plus après avoir reçu son nouveau corps. A la fin du jeu, lorsque tous les Monstres s'unissent avant que Flowey n'intervienne, Mettaton EX montre sa jambe dans le côté droit de l'écran. Il dit à Alphys et Undyne qu'elles devraient s'embrasser car le public n'attend que ça. Après avoir battu Asriel, si le protagoniste retourne à la Cascade avant de quitter New Home, Mettaton sera vu en face de la maison du/de la cousin(e) de Napstablook, ayant recruté Napstablook en tant que mixeur de son et Shyren en tant que choriste. Durant les crédits, il est vu en tournée, capable d'utiliser sa forme originale de boîte avec ses nouvelles jambes. Route Génocide Mettaton sera vu une fois que le protagoniste atteint le laboratoire d'Alphys et lui dit qu'il ne l'affrontera pas, en sachant qu'il ne fait pas le poids contre lui/elle. Il se montrera en haut du CORE et réalise que le protagoniste ne voulait pas seulement tuer les monstres, mais toute l'humanité entière avec. Revendiquant que ses principales fonctions d'éradication humaine n'ont jamais été complètement éliminées, il se transformera en Mettaton NEO. Malgré toute l'accumulation d'évènements, il n'a pas d'attaque, et le joueur peut le détruire en un seul coup, infligeant au moins 900 000 dommages. Le tuer fait monter l'EXP à 50 000, ce qui fait monter le LOVE à 19. La Route Génocide ne peut continuer seulement si tous les monstres de Hotland/CORE ont été tués. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Mettaton pointera le protagoniste de sa faible intention de tuer, en lui disant qu'il/elle n'est pas "absolument maléfique" avant de mourir. Cet évènement change la route à une simple Route Neutre, et compléter la route se finira par un appel d'Alphys au lieu de Sans. Au combat * See /In Battle. Relations Le Protagoniste Dans un premier temps, Mettaton s'oppose largement au protagoniste dans l'hypothèse que sa programmation lui donne une haine intense pour les humains et la nécessité d'en assassiner. Cela s'est avéré être scénarisé, car Mettaton mentionne aimer les humains mais a continué à agir contre le protagoniste dans ses propres termes pour prendre son ÂME et empêcher une éventuelle guerre à cause d'Asgore. Après leur bataille, toutefois, il reste confiant que le protagoniste est assez fort(e) pour empêcher cela lui/elle-même. Alphys Mettaton a immédiatement trouvé un intérêt commun avec Alphys dans leur culture sur l'humanité, il est reconnaissant envers Alphys pour avoir fabriqué son corps. Peu après avoir reçu son corps, il la rabaisse souvent, elle et ses intérêts. Cependant, il devait jouer la comédie selon les plans d'Alphys pour agir en tant que robot génocidaire avant de finalement changer de plan pour combattre le protagoniste. Malgré cela, durant la fin où il obtient le rôle de souverain, il mentionne combien il regrette d'avoir été cruel envers elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Napstablook Avant d'obtenir son corps, il était le cousin de Napstablook, en l'aidant dans son élevage d'escargots et vivant à côté de chez lui. Ils semblaient très proches, au point que Mettaton déclare qu'il était toujours derrière lui et l'appelait souvent Blooky (un trait qu'il a gardé). Bien qu'il ait dû le laisser pour la célébrité, il aimait son cousin à tel point qu'il avait l'air d'avoir des remords quand Napstablook l'a appelé dans son show pour le remercier d'avoir fait son spectacle depuis qu'il est parti. Une fois qu'il a obtenu son corps définitif, il a immédiatement recruté son cousin lors de sa tournée pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. Nom "Mettaton" a une prononciation et une écriture similaire à "Metatron", le plus haut des anges dans la mythologie juive, retranscrit en grec par MTT. Il pourrait être aussi un mot-valise de "metal" et "automaton". Il se peut également que cela se réfère au préfixe "meta- signifiant "changer" comme les différentes formes de Mettaton. Si "Metta" ou "Mett" est tapé en tant que nom de l'Enfant tombé , la réponse devient "OOOOH!!! TU FAIS LA PROMOTION DE MON GROUPE ?". Galerie Mettatontarot.png |Carte de tarot de Mettaton. MettatonPoster.png |"Mettaton: Live from Hotland," a tour poster of Mettaton and a live studio audience sold on Fangamer Détails * Le design de Mettaton est similaire à d'autres personnages n'appartenant pas à Undertale. ** La forme normale de Mettaton ressemble au robot de Wallace and Gromit dans l'épisode "A Grand Day Out". ** Sa forme a aussi une ressemblance avec Craniac, robots du célèbre ChalkZone . ** La forme du corps de Mettaton EX est très similaire à Klaus Nomi, un contre-ténor allemand connu pour ses tenues particulières. ** Mettaton est au moins partiellement inspiré par le compte Twitter nerdbotmk2."@NerdbotMk2 @fridayafternoon I won't lie if I said I wasn't thinking about you a lil when I put him in" - Toby Fox. September 21, 2015. Twitter. ** Mettaton NEO ressemble à la forme Treble Boost de Bass dans la série des Mega Man. * Avec Flowey, Mettaton est l'un des seuls personnages du jeu à avoir une voix, exclamant un "Oh, yes!" quand il se transforme en Mettaton EX et "Yeah" quand il est attaqué dans la même forme. ** Marcher sur une tuile verte pendant le puzzle multicolore de Mettaton jouera le même «Yeah» que quand Mettaton EX est attaqué. * Comme Papyrus, Mettaton ne parle qu'en majuscules, et ses textes apparaissent par à-coups plutôt que caractère par caractère. * Plusieurs sprites inutilisés pour la tête de Mettaton EX montrent son oeil droit, et semble être de l'électronique sur son visage.Sprites "spr_mettface_defeated_" 9 through 11. Imgur. * Les réponses à la question De quoi les robots sont-ils faits ? durant son quiz à différentes références. ** "Hopes&Dreams" qui est une référence à la musique "Hopes and Dreams," ** "Snips&Snails" et "Sugar&Spice" sont des références à la comptine "What Are Little Boys Made Of?" * Mettaton, au début de l'émission MTT News, déclare qu'une "situation intéressante est survenue à l'est de Hotland". La salle des infos de MTT se trouve au centre de Hotland, et beaucoup plus à l'ouest que les autres lieux importants de Hotland, étant donné jusqu'où le troisième étage de Hotland et le Core s'étendent vers l'est. * La forme "rectangulaire" de Mettaton est identique à la machine contrôlant le puzzle des cases colorées dans Snowdin, et pourrait même être ladite machine, car elle disparaît après cette rencontre. Mettaton rappelle aussi, pendant son puzzle des cases colorées, que le protagoniste a déjà vu ce puzzle "une centaine de pièces auparavant", et présume que le protagoniste se souvient des règles, supposant fortement que Mettaton était bien la machine vue à Snowdin. * Durant la performance de chant de Mettaton au protagoniste, la fenêtre du programme est renommée en "UNDERTALE the Musical". * Mettaton EX reconnaît les réponses "Sexy," "Foxy", et "tantalizing" pour sa question où il laisse la parole au protagoniste, mais comme les touches X et Z ne peut pas y être utilisées, on ne peut pas entrer ces réponses dans le jeu.https://www.reddit.com/r/Underminers/comments/3t972x/question_about_mettatons_essay/ * A l'origine, Mettaton EX sauvegardait des images de toutes les réponses données sur le disque dur, mais cette fonction a été retirée car elle causait trop de bugs."Originally Mettaton actually saved images of all of your essays to the hard drive. But it was buggy so I removed it." - Toby Fox. January 12, 2016. Twitter. * D'après le Kickstarter d'Undertale, il était prévu que le protagoniste ait un "mari robot", que l'on suppose être Mettaton."Seriously, you can literally have a robot husband." - Toby Fox. June 24, 2013. Kickstarter. Cela a été retiré de la version finale du jeu pour des raisons inconnues."After 2.5 years... some critical features promised in the KS changed. Example: I said you could marry a robot. Actually, you can't marry a robot." - Toby Fox. June 30, 2015. Kickstarter. ** Une autre preuve de ceci est une variation inutilisée du Menu Principal trouvable dans les fichiers du jeu et que Mettaton et Napstablook soient soudainement inclus dans le menu. * Dans Undertale v1.001, les stats de Mettaton dans sa forme de boîte sont passées de "10 ATK 999 DEF" à "ATK 30 DEF 255". * Mettaton et Napstablook sont les seuls ennemis du jeu à utiliser une Attaque grise. * Dans sa forme de boîte, le sprite de Mettaton en dehors des combats a 5 petits carrés sous son écran, alors que son sprite de combat n'en a que 4. Références en:‎Mettaton de:Mettaton es:Mettaton pl:Mettaton ru:Меттатон zh:Mettaton ja:Mettaton uk:Меттатон Category:Boss Catégorie:Personnages Principaux